


Tonight, I'll Make You Mine

by untouchablerave



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: Amy and Rory's Wedding Night aboard the TARDIS.





	

Rory crashed through the door with a loud thud, and was surprised his weight didn’t push it off the hinges altogether. Amy was in dominatrix mode, as she slammed the door behind them and pushed Rory zealously up against it. 

“I don’t care, we’re doing this,” She told him sternly. “I don’t care that all we have are bunk beds - we’re doing it.”

Before Rory could argue, or even agree, Amy’s mouth was hot on his, running her tongue along his lip and pressing herself tightly against him. 

“Fuck,” He moaned, his hands running themselves over Amy’s figure, feeling her skin against his as she quickly undressed herself. 

“Ro-ry,” She groaned, almost impatiently, and he knew that she wanted him to pick up the pace. He threw his shirt off over his head, feeling her breasts press against his. He wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up, feeling her gentle fingers play with his hair.

Having sex in bunk beds was awkward, they’d tried it a hundred and one times before, some successful, some not. The Doctor played dumb, and tried to block it from his own mind and there’s that sex between them never happened, however, he was wrong – so, so wrong.

Rory manoeuvred them over to the bunk beds, wondering and hoping that this time would be a successful one. Amy plunged her hand deep into Rory’s trousers and oh god, as long as she kept touching him this way, he didn’t care where they did it. Hell, in the control room for all he cared right now. 

Rory almost buckled underneath the pure intense sensations of his newly wed wife’s hand around his cock, kissing his neck like it were laced with sugar and letting her free hand dip blow the waist band of his boxers, to give his bum a reassuring squeeze. 

Soon he was feeling light-headed and started to see stars, stumbling backwards with Amy still in his arms, the perfect scent of sex and strawberries and the defining redness of her lips, wanting her to make him come right now – yet wanting to fuck her senseless like he dreams of. 

“I’ll get the condoms,” She mutters in his ear, nibbling at his earlobe and letting her breath tickle it as she saunters into the en-suite, rummaging in the cupboard. 

But she had started a fire within Rory that could not be contained, he followed her in and turned her by her free arm, pushing her up against the counter and kissing her passionately. 

“Rory,” She exhaled, her eyelids heavy with dizziness and fervour. He traced circles over her nipples and let his hands fall to her waist, gripping her tightly and perching her upon the counter. She was a step ahead of him, and pushed down his jeans, extracting his cock and positioning it at her entrance.

Rory cupped her face and kissed her gently, taking in her aura and beauty.

“I love you, Amy Williams,” He stuttered, feeling the emotion in his voice, and a lump form in his throat. “I love you so, so much,” 

He kissed her with all the feeling he could, running his fingertips along her jaw line, trying to convey wordlessly just how he felt, at that very moment in time, before and after. And he was convinced she knew. 

“I love you too,” She replied, resting her forehead against his. “Rory Pond,” She added, closing her eyes for a moment and allowing them to fall into a sedated consciousness, breathing in and out in time with each other, as though their love for each other, their sync and partnership was what was keeping the universe alive. 

“Now, my husband needs to fuck me,” She giggled, slipping him inside of her.

“My gorgeous wife, I shall happily oblige,” Rory stuttered, exhaling jaggedly as Amy positioned herself comfortably and hooked her leg over Rory’s hip, pulling him in close. Rory started to move, titling Amy back to get a better angle, picking up the pace and nuzzling his face into her neck. He looked into the mirror behind them, Amy’s red hair cascading down her back and his hands gripping her scapulars, like Tetris never looked better. 

Amy moaned and squeaked into his ear, biting down hard on his shoulder to prevent herself from moaning too loudly. Rory took this as an incentive to fuck her harder. He picked her up, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist and carried her back to the bedroom, setting her down on a step of the ladder that climbed up to Amy’s bed on top. 

Amy clung on for dear life with one hand and took a fistful of Rory’s hair with the other, kissing his lips sweetly, juxtaposed to what was going further below. Rory stepped out of his jeans, so that they were both butt naked and resumed his position, thrusting hard in and out of her, hitting the same spot every time, making Amy cry out in such pleasure that Rory was sure he would come any second. 

“Fuck,” Amy’s forehead was gathering sweat, and her lip began to twitch slightly, that Rory knew so well. He knew what would happen after that. Amy pushed her pelvis forward against Rory’s own pelvic bone and rode out her orgasm hard and fast, as Rory’s thrusts became sloppy and jagged, spilling his hot seed into Amy, who was sprawled across the ladder of the bunk beds, panting harshly.

Rory still had enough strength to pick her up and set her down on the lower bunk bed that Rory usually slept in when they didn’t bunk together. Rory wrapped Amy in his arms as they caught their breath back, pressing feather light kisses across her shoulder blades, along her neck and behind her ear. When Amy opened her eyes, she gently brushed the stray hairs from Rory’s face, and he kissed her hand lovingly as she bought it to his cheek. 

“Husband,” She whispered.

“Wife,” Rory replied with a smile.

“I need to clean up,” She announced, urging for Rory to move so she could clean up the stickiness between her legs. 

“Okay,” He smiled, getting up, and as Amy shuffled out he watched her hips sway, her butt move in time as she almost danced towards the bathroom.

Suddenly she turned to him, a look of deep panic, “We didn’t use a condom,” She stated.

They were left with the realisation of their actions dancing in their eyes.


End file.
